Pokemon Journey Kanto
by dbzgtfan2004
Summary: 10 year old Naruto Uzumaki starts his Pokemon journey. NarutoPokemon. NaruSaku, SasuIno, KibaHina, ShikaTema, JiraTsu, KakaRin, NejiTen. Discontinued. Adopted by Echo Uchiha.
1. The Start of a Journey

Pokemon Journey

Pokemon Journey Kanto

By dbzgtfan2004

Hello everybody, I have lost interest in High School is a living Hell and Saving the Digital World because they were going nowhere so now I'm starting fresh and I hope I can keep this up. This story is a Naruto/Pokemon story. It takes place about 10 years after the Pokemon series. Ash is Pokemon Master, Misty is Water Master and married to Ash; May, Drew and Dawn won all the contests and are certified coordinators, May and Drew are together, Brock is a breeder and opened his own shop in Pewter and you basically get the idea. As for Naruto and the gang, they're all 10 and live in Pallet Town to start their journeys. Most of the guys want to be Pokemon masters, especially Naruto and Sasuke and some of the girls want to compete in contests, especially Sakura and Ino. Naruto and Gaara don't have Kyuubi and Shukaku but Naruto still has the whisker scars and I guess Gaara has the dark circles around his eyes and Sakura still has her inner self because it's funny. Also Sakura will have her hair short like after the Forest of Death. The couples are NaruSaku, SasuIno, KibaHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, JiraiTsun, KakaRin and everything in between. Anybody who has died in the series is alive in this story. I will use the elements from both the games and anime. I will go in the exact order of the games and anime: Kanto, Orange Islands without the challenges, Johto, Hoenn, Battle Frontier and Sinnou. Naruto and Sasuke are rivals as is Sakura and Ino just like in the series. I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I will.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon and I never will. Don't sue me.

Key

**Bold** Inner Sakura

_Italics_ Thoughts, Flashbacks and Dreams

Chapter 1

The Start of a Journey

It was a beautiful day in the small town of Pallet, hometown of the famous Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum and the day for new trainers to start their Pokemon journey namely one blonde haired 10 year old knucklehead. In a small neighborhood, there were a good few houses. Deep within a yellow house, is a certain blonde haired boy who is excited to start his journey. His room is full of Pokemon stuff from stuffed toys, action figures and posters, especially one of the famous battles that made Ash Pokemon master. Millions of people watched it from all regions especially his friends and family. There was newspaper clipping with a picture of Ash holding a red-haired girl in wedding clothes with the headline "Local Pokemon Master Marries Cerulean Gym Leader". Right next to the sleeping boy is an alarm clock that says 6:59 A.M. until a few seconds later it turns to 7:00 A.M. and the alarm goes off.

"_Good morning Pallet Town. It's a beautiful morning. Good enough for kids to start their Pokemon journey. It's going to be a balmy 70 degrees so be prepared to dress in summer clothes."_

A hand shoots out and presses the snooze button and gets up. He was wearing orange pajamas with a Pikachu nightcap. (Think like what he usually wears to bed in the anime) He got up and got dressed. He is wearing an orange T-shirt with a picture of Vulpix with Ninetails in the background, blue shorts and a Pokemon League hat. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, a 10 year old boy who wants to be Pokemon Master. He has a green backpack full of the necessary things for his journey. He grabs the backpack and goes downstairs.He goes into the kitchen and sees his mom making breakfast and his dad reading the paper.

"Good morning Mom and Dad." Naruto greeted.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's Mom greeted.

"Morning son." Minato Namikaze, Naruto's Dad greeted.

He goes up to his mom and kisses her and kisses his dad, sets his backpack down and sits at the table.

"So are you ready for your journey?"

"Yes I am. I'm going to become Pokemon master."

"I'm sure you will."

"Here's your breakfast. You'll need all the energy you can get for your journey." She says placing plates with bacon, eggs and toast in front of them.

"Thanks mom." And they start eating.

A blonde-haired little girl comes into the kitchen, rubbing her sleepy eyes. She was wearing a pink nightgown with pink pokemon like Clefairy and Jigglypuff and was holding a Pikachu plush. Her name is Naruko Uzumaki and she's 5 years old.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning, Naruko." Naruto greeted.

"Morning, Naruto-nii-chan." She answered.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" Kushina asked.

"Yes I did, Mom."

"Good." She puts a bowl, spoon, milk and a box of cereal in front of her.

"Thank you." And she pours out the cereal and milk and starts to eat.

"So do you know what Pokemon you'll start off with?" Minato asks Naruto.

"I believe I do but it'll be a surprise." He said

"Aw come on. Please tell us."

"Nope you'll find out before I leave."

"You're no fun." Naruko pouted.

"Say where's ero sennin? (Perverted Hermit for those who haven't seen or read Naruto) I haven't seen him."

"Oh he's doing what he usually does."

"Right and as usual his Pokemon brings him back unconscious."

Pallet Town Springs

The Pallet Town Springs. A place to relax and enjoy. But there's someone who always spies on the girls. In the bushes near the girl's section there was a man with long, spiky white hair and is looking at the girls through the spyglass. His name is Jiraiya.

"Heh heh heh. I love beautiful woman. The way their bodies look. I just love it."

While he was looking at the girls, there was an unknown presence behind him and its making the most unusual sound.

"Cro Cro Cro Cro." It croaked.

Jiraiya noticed the sound and looked behind him to see a purple grinning frog with his orange sacks inflating every time he made a "Cro" noise.

"Not now, Croagunk. I'm busy." And he goes back to looking.

Croagunk's hand glowed purple. "Croagunk." And he smacks Jiraiya in the head knocking him out and dragging him home.

Naruto looks outside and sees Croagunk dragging Jiraiya.

"Right on time."

Minato looks out and chuckles and sighs, "Typical."

Croagunk opens the door and sets Jiraiya down.

"Croagunk."

"Good job, Croagunk." Naruto said.

"Ugh. Stupid frog." Jiraiya muttered.

Croagunk smacks him in the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

Naruto and the others laugh.

Naruto starts to get up, "Well time for me to go pick out my Pokemon."

He grabs his backpack and puts it on his back.

"Have a good time." Kushina says.

"We'll see you off when we come." Minato says

"Good luck, Onii-chan." Naruko says

"Hope you pick a good one." Jiraiya says.

"I will." And he goes off towards Professor Oak's lab.

Professor Oak's Lab

Professor Oak's lab is a peaceful area where you first start your journey and the home of world renowned professor Samuel Oak. There were a bunch of kids standing in front of the lab talking amongst themselves. Naruto shows up and looks around.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." A voice said behind him.

He looks behind him and sees a 10 year old girl with short pink hair and emerald eyes. She was wearing a pink T-shirt with Eevee at the bottom and it's 7 other evolutions on top of it. Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon above Eevee, Espeon and Umbreon above the first three and Glaceon and Leafeon on top. She was also wearing brown cargo shorts. Her name was Sakura Haruno.

"Hello, Sakura-chan. How are you doing?" he asked

"I'm doing fine. You ready for the journey?" She asked

"You bet."

"Well, well if it isn't forehead." A voice sneered.

"Oh no." Naruto groaned

"Shut up, Ino pig!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura was staring at a girl with blonde hair pulled into a pony tail wearing a purple shirt and black shorts. Her name is Ino.

"Dobe." An emotionless voice said to Naruto.

"Teme. (Bastard)" Naruto growled.

"You'll never become Pokemon master. I'll always beat you."

"Don't make me kick your ass, Sasuke."

Sasuke Uchiha has black spiky hair and is wearing a blue T-shirt with cargo shorts.

A man with grey hair steps out of the building and everybody is instantly silent.

"Welcome, trainers. I'm pleased to all who came. I'm Professor Oak and I'm going to give you your first Pokemon and Pokedex. Come on in." Professor Oak said

They all went inside and saw 14 Pokeballs on the table.

"There are 14 Pokeballs. You each can choose one and you'll also get a Pokedex, but it's no ordinary Pokedex. It's the ultimate Pokedex with every single Pokemon within this whole entire world. From 1-493. Also here's 5 Pokeballs. Good luck to you all"

They each grabbed a Pokeball and their Pokedex with their own personal color and they grabbed 5 Pokeballs.

Naruto goes up to Sasuke with a mean look, "Let's settle this."

"You know you'll lose."

"I don't care."

"Looks like we got a fight on our hands." Kiba said

To Be Continued

_Next time on Pokemon Journey Kanto_

"_I'm not going to lose to you, Sasuke." Naruto said_

"_We shall see." Sasuke said_

"_Go Naruto!" Sakura cried_

"_Go Sasuke!" Ino cried_

"_Go!" They both yelled as they both threw their Pokeballs._

_Chapter 2 _

_First Match_

"_I'm going to win no matter what." Naruto said_

_Stay Tuned_

That's the end of Chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Took me a while to finish this but I'm finally done. Please read and review and I'll get the chapters out faster if I can.


	2. First Battle

Pokemon Journey Kanto

By dbzgtfan2004

Hi everybody. Thank you so much for the reviews. I love people who like my stories. Well here's chapter 2. By the way, I'm giving everybody a Pokemon that best fits their personality and not the usual 3 basic starters like Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, etc. This chapter has Naruto and Sasuke's fight and they leave on their journeys after that. If anybody thought the Croagunk hitting Jiraiya with Poison Jab for his perverted ways was funny, I got that idea from the latest season of Diamond and Pearl with Brock. Also for some of the matches, I'm going to put some background music like in this upcoming match. I hope you'll enjoy this. Oh by the way, these stories I'm doing will probably range from 50-100 chapters or so. I'll probably do gym matches every 5-10 maybe 15 or so chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon. Their respective owners do. Please don't sue.

Key

**Bold** Inner Sakura

_Italics_ Thoughts, Dreams and Flashbacks

Last time Naruto and his friends start their Pokemon journey but before they leave, Naruto and Sasuke have their first match. Who will win? We'll just have to find out.

Chapter 2

First Match

Naruto and the others went out from the lab to see their friends and family standing cheering and congratulating their kids for their first journey. Naruto got a good look and saw his mom, dad, little sister, Jiraiya and right next to him he recognized a blonde-haired woman and a smaller black haired woman standing next to her. They're Tsunade and Shizune.

"Sighs Looks like I'm the one who has to judge the match. Troublesome." Shikamaru mutters, "Okay this is a one-on-one match. The first to knock out their opponent's Pokemon, wins. And begin." He waves his hand to signal the start of the match. Naruto and Sasuke stare each other down.

"What's Naruto-nii-chan doing, momma?" Naruko asks

"He's having his first match. We'll just have to see what he's going to do." Kushina says

"Oh."

"Good luck Naruto. You'll need it." Jiraiya said

"Go Naruto!" Sakura cried

"**Cha! Naruto will kick Sasuke's ass."** Her Inner side cried out.

"Go Sasuke!" Ino cried

"You won't win. I'll make sure of that." Sasuke smirked

"We'll see. I'll win. Dattebayo!" (Believe it for anybody who's watched the English version Shudders) Naruto says

"Hn. Yeah right. You'll just lose."

"Shut the hell up, teme!"

"Let's just start."

They both grab their Pokeballs, "Go!" They yell throwing them.

The Pokeballs open up and a fox pops out on Naruto's side and a green creature with a horn on its head on Sasuke's side.

"Vulpix." It cried

"Larvitar." The other said

Everybody whips out their Pokedex' to observe the 2 Pokemon.

"Vulpix, the Fox Pokemon. At the time of birth, it has just one tail. The tail splits from its tip as it grows older." The Pokedex said

"Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokemon. A Pokemon that eats soil. Once it has eaten a large mountain, it goes to sleep so it can grow."

"A Larvitar huh? That won't scare me."

"A Vulpix. Ooh I'm shaking in my boots."

"Grr. Vulpix use Quick Attack."

The Vulpix reacted by running towards the Larvitar and smashing into it. The Larvitar is pushed back and shakes its head a little.

"That was pathetic. Larvitar Take Down."

The Larvitar charges at Vulpix and hits him really hard. Vulpix is knocked off its feet but gets up a few seconds later. Larvitar gets hit by recoil.

"Vulpix Flamethrower." Naruto yelled

Vulpix let out a huge breath of fire engulfing Larvitar. When the flames cleared, Larvitar was singed.

"Let's see you handle this. Bite Larvitar." Sasuke said

Larvitar went up to Vulpix, opened its mouth and bit Vulpix in the face. He flinched in pain.

"Let's end this. Vulpix Fire Spin."

Vulpix let out a breath of fire that engulfed Larvitar in a fire twister. When it cleared, Larvitar staggered.

"Too bad. Larvitar Earthquake."

Larvitar makes a giant leap and slams down on the ground causing it to shake and crack towards Vulpix and it smacks him making him faint with swirly eyes.

"Vulpix is unable to battle. Larvitar wins." Shikamaru says

"Yay, Sasuke. Way to go!" Ino cheered

"Naruto will get him next time, Ino pig." Sakura said

"We shall see, forehead."

"Return." Larvitar returns into his Pokeball, "See I told you that you would lose dobe." Sasuke said

"Next time I'll win. Dattebayo!" Naruto said

"Hn. Whatever."

Sakura went up to Naruto and put her hand on his shoulder while he cuddled his Vulpix.

"Nice try, Naruto. You'll beat him if you train hard enough."

"You're right. I'll beat him no matter what. Return." Vulpix returns to his Pokeball.

"He did pretty well for his first try." A red haired woman said. Her name is Rin.

"I agree. He'll need to train hard to beat Sasuke." A white haired man said. His name is Kakashi. He then goes in front of the group, "Alright that was a great match but now's the time to get down to business. We are now going to choose groups to who wan to go together on their journey and only a select few will be accompanied by an adult. If you would please come up."

Everybody muttered amongst each other. And went up to the person they want to go with. Jiraiya, Tsunade and a man that looked like Rock Lee, whose name is Might Guy, come up next to Kakashi.

"Hey Sakura. Want to come with me on my journey?" Naruto asked

"Oh I would love to." Sakura said

"I know who I'm going with, right Sasuke?" Ino said with her arms around Sasuke's arm.

"Hn." He muttered.

Kiba was with Hinata, Shikamaru with Temari, Neji with Tenten, Gaara with Kankuro, Shino with Chouji and poor Rock Lee by himself.

"Okay I'll go first. I shall accompany Sasuke and Ino." Kakashi said.

"I and Tsunade decided to go with Naruto and Sakura from the request of their parents. Right?" Jiraiya said

"Yep. I'd love to work with Sakura." Tsunade said

"And I shall go with Rock Lee." Might Guy said and his teeth sparkled

Everybody sweatdropped at his antics. They gained their posture and went to their respective adults.

"So you're coming with us huh ero sennin and obaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

They both had stress veins and Tsunade smacks him on the head hard.

"You know how I hate it when you call me that." Tsunade growled

"You're lucky I'm your mentor or I would have to hurt you but apparently Tsunade beat me to it."

"**I'm going on my journey with Naruto. I love it!"**

Minato, Kushina holding Naruko and Sakura's family went up to Naruto and the others.

"That was a great battle. You did well." Minato says

"You did good, onii-chan." Naruko said

"That was exciting. Can't wait to see you in the big leagues." Lee Haruno said.

"Thank you sir." 

"You best take care of our daughter or else you won't live that long."

"I will don't worry."

"Anyways good luck to you and have a good time."

"I'm going to miss you, Sakura." Iris Haruno hugged her daughter.

"I will mom. I'll do my best." Sakura said

"Good luck son. I hope to see you in Indigo Plateau." Minato said

"Oh my baby boy is growing up." Kushina said

"Have a good journey, onii-chan." Naruko chirped

"Mom, you're embarrassing me."

"Well its time for us to get going. We'll see you when we're done." Jiraiya said

"Bye Mom, Dad and Naruko. When I return, I'll be one step closer to becoming a Pokemon master." Naruto waved.

"Bye. I'll see you guys later." Sakura waved.

Naruto, Sakura, Jiraiya and Tsunade started to walk out of the city and onto the first route of their journey. Everybody was doing the same but unknown to them, there is some watchful eyes seeing their departure. The mysterious shadow disappeared to an unknown destination.

Inside a mysterious building

A man with long black hair and pale skin was sitting at a desk stroking the Ekans around his neck. The mysterious figure makes himself known to the man. He has lavender hair and glasses.

"They have left for their journeys, master."

"Good. We shall make our presence known soon enough. That fool Giovanni thought he could keep this organization together but he failed and he abandoned it but not me I'm going to do what he failed to do years ago. Rule this world. Chuckles"

The Ekans hissed, "Ekans."

To be Continued

_Next time on Pokemon Journey Kanto_

"_Can't wait to catch my first Pokemon." Naruto said_

"_Me too." Sakura said_

"_Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to disagree with you." A mysterious voice said_

"_Why does he look familiar?" Jiraiya asked_

"_No it can't be. We thought he disappeared." Tsunade said_

_Chapter 3_

_Team Rocket_

_Don't miss it_

Well another chapter done. Who is this mysterious figure and why did he take over Giovanni's old organization? We'll find out in the next chapter. Please read and review.


	3. Announcement and Discontinuing

Announcement and Discontinuing

I'm afraid I'm not going to do anymore fanfiction. I just don't have it in me anymore. I try to have ideas for stories but I never get around to even creating it or continuing. If anybody wants to take any of my stories and continue them, that's okay with me. I'm more into reading stories if they're good and have my favorite couples. I'm sorry to disappoint everybody but that's the way it is.


End file.
